


宠物医院第一天

by YTCKP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTCKP/pseuds/YTCKP





	宠物医院第一天

^ JaeDo

0 宠物医院第一天 · Я  
g By YTCKP  
! OOC

 

U

 

“他叫小营。”  
“千万不要把小营关起来，他很听话的，绝对不会到处乱跑。”  
“小营会到点吃饭，给什么吃什么，一点都不挑食。”  
“就是……小营最近稍微有一点点小麻烦……”

“……”

电话另一边的徐英浩咳嗽了一声：“郑医生你有在认真听吗？”  
电话这一边的郑在玹毫无灵魂：“有――”

“……”徐英浩翻白眼，“我下午差人把小营送到你那里。你一定要好好照顾他！要是他少了半根毛，那我就……”

没答复。郑在玹直接撂了电话。医院里死忙，他根本顾不上闲聊，倒是有一点好奇――徐英浩是个极干脆的人，忽然拖拖拉拉起来，想必病人的状况很棘手。只不过，一切要等病人来了才能下结论。

徐英浩行事迅捷，郑在玹刚吃过午饭就收到了急诊特快。

航空箱摆在办公桌正中央，他还没来得及打开，那箱子被里面的大人物撞得摇摇晃晃，理所当然渗出点味道。

骚气。

他嗦了嗦鼻子。这味道他早就习惯了，甚至能够拉近他与大人物之间的距离。

“确实像你说的那样，一点点小麻烦。”他一边给徐英浩发送语音，一边打开航空箱，浓重的气味喷薄而出，似是无形的气化干冰，迎接着大人物的小身影，快速拉开序幕，又迅猛地化作深色机云，在他未写完的病历本上留下一道清晰的、晶亮的、带着气味儿的水印。他用指尖碾了碾纸上的湿潮，拉出了丝，又盯着滚在一旁的菖蒲色毛球半晌，对着手机补充道，“做个绝育手术就可以了。”

徐英浩三秒完成一次饱满圆润的怒吼：“绝对不可以！！！你会后悔的！！！”

这次换成郑在玹翻白眼：“你家兔子发情了……”

“你敢。”

“那你送我这里来做什么。”

“解决问题。”

“做手术。”

“你敢。”

“那你可以给它找个……”郑在玹揉着太阳穴，他尝试提起兔子的腿，扯开一丛耻毛，那小家伙没有拒绝，“同种类雌性伴侣。”

“做梦吧。”徐英浩嗤之以鼻，“没人能配得上我家小营，何况兔子。”

之后是郑在玹与徐英浩的一段拉锯战，因于徐英浩强硬的态度，郑在玹只能答应。徐英浩认为这事绝顶简单，只不过是照顾一只兔子，让它吃好喝好就足够了。对于郑在玹来说却过于头疼。他是兽医，虽然擅长解决动物的生理问题，然则不是拆蛋，就是全切，让他亲力亲为伺候一只兔子度过完整又完美的发情期，他着实摸不出头绪。

这要如何伺候？

郑在玹数落了兔子一句：“你自己解决不行吗？我提供润滑液……”

话音未落，兔子的眼睛瞪得浑圆，耳朵竖得笔直，背上的毛发炸了起来，冲着郑在玹龇牙咧嘴。

“你很有个性。”

郑在玹无奈地坐在桌前，给兔子开了个新的病历，照着徐英浩寄来的饲养说明填上详细信息。随即而来一阵头痛，这状态绝对会绵延许多天，此时此刻仅仅是简单的开端，而后，是他被这只兔子虐待，亦或是兔子被他征服。他两样都不想沾。

午后的忙碌时光。郑在玹与小营的相处很是平和，他一度认为自己多想了。

小营的表现确实像徐英浩说的那样。不乱跑，很乖巧，不用人叮嘱，自己能找到食物和水，甚至会在他指定的地方解决排泄。唯一的问题是，小营所到之处偶尔出现谜之液体，但这小家伙挺在乎形象，隔一段时间自己舔舔，就是动作费点劲，但绝不拖泥带水。

郑在玹忙碌之余会观察小营，那小家伙最远能跑到医院门口，这让他瞬间紧张得要命，生怕它跑出去不见踪影。然而小营只不过是在门口驻足，若是碰上来看病的宠物家庭，它会跟着跑回来。挂号台，候诊室，问诊，它随同一路。最后定会在他的桌子上等待问诊完毕，任务就此完成，像极了引导的护士姐姐。

“小机灵鬼。”

郑在玹用笔头敲了敲小营的脑袋，露出疲倦一天过后的温柔笑容，脸上的阴霾散去了，留给小营的是蜜一般浓稠的温柔眉眼。小营抬起头注视着他，竖起来的耳朵缓缓下垂，背毛忽而柔软，淡粉色的鼻尖舒缓耸动，隐约冒出一层潮水。这是它在日光浴中极度享受之时才会露出的神情，而它所见的笑容似乎比以往的日光甜美得多。

平和的一天在此刻走向静谧。

今天轮到郑在玹值夜，他回到值班室，没一会儿脱了个精光，准备接受烫水的洗礼。身后窸窸窣窣，一回头便看见小营也跟了进来，他没在意，径直走进了淋浴间。习惯性不锁门。热水哗啦啦响了一阵，他闭上双眼仔细品味放松舒适的一刻。

也只有简短的一刻。

外面诡异的动静愈发激烈，他惬意的心情荡然无存。猛地拉开浴帘，角落里的脏衣服篓子冲天蹦了起来。

活见鬼了！

他将篓子一脚踢开，脏衣服散落一地，那动静仍未停下。他向着衣篓悄声靠近，渐渐的从阴影中观察到一个幼小的身影，钻入了他替换下来的内裤，拱起巴掌大的小圆丘，展示着邪魅的耸动。

原来是摩擦衣料的声响。

郑在玹最先看到一簇频频颤动的兔子尾巴，鼓得圆润，像极了一颗小蒲公英。娇小的臀前后挺动着，菖蒲色的毛发开屏似的迅速分散，又急忙收拢，挺动的速度陡然加快，没数过三秒，挺动倏地停了下来。泄了。同时飘来了他熟悉的味道。一股骚气。

他皱着眉头望着小营那圆乎乎的身躯从他的内裤中滚了出来，一双湿漉漉的大眼睛早已涣散，四肢瘫软全身无力地趴在旁边的衬衫上。他轻轻拨开小营微卷的身体，小家伙肚皮湿乎乎的，他愣了三秒终于明白过来。

这只兔子……拿他的内裤自慰呢。

他趁着小营放空极乐，一把抓起那对儿兔子耳朵，提起的同时，拉出来的不是晶莹的丝，而是一片粘液，占了他内裤的一大片领地。小营的嘴里还叼着他的领带一角，前肢紧紧地拽住其中一截，后肢内侧时不时的摩挲着，伺机怂恿新一波的热潮。

“你说你这样像话吗？”

领带猛地被抽走，他动作激烈了点，布料在小营肿胀的顶端擦出一点红。他吓了一跳，疏忽间稍稍松开手，小营如获大赦一般蹬腿逃离，连滚带爬地躲在角落里缩紧全身，一副欲哭无泪的可怜相尽数落入他眼底。

“弄疼你了啊……抱歉。”他尴尬地挠挠耳根，与动物打交道这么些年，这还是头一次让他觉得自己的行为又难堪又愚蠢。他试图靠近瑟瑟缩缩的兔子，“小营过来。我……给你清理一下，再抹点药，一点都不疼，我保证。”

小营眯蒙着雾气朦胧的双眼，下肢抽搐，全身岿然不动。它眼里的水汽飞速攀升，巴巴地瞪着郑在玹，透着些责备，掺杂着悲切，好似它一身的苦难全都是眼前这个愚蠢男人的错。只要蠢男人往前挪动一下，它定要跟他拼命。

一只兔子如何与人较量。更何况是刚经历一次高潮的兔子。

郑在玹轻而易举逮住了小营，动作比起方才温柔许多，小营没有反抗的余地。他抱着小营送到盥洗池边，从药柜里取出脱脂棉球，蘸了点水，小心翼翼地清理着小营肚皮上的软毛。他特意避开了敏感的部分，水微凉，小营的下肢时不时地颤抖着，轻细的触痛伴随着精神上的满足。还没等他清理完，他立即发现了不对劲。

小营的结明显裸露在外。第二次情潮来袭。

郑在玹伤透了脑筋，同时又哭笑不得。他除了帮助小营泄光浪涌的情欲之外，别无他法。想想可怜的自己，平日里只能用手，他第二生活的待遇竟然比不上一只兔子。他垂头丧气地走出淋浴间，连衣服都顾不上穿。小营躺在他的一只臂弯里，另一只手则抓着浴巾和一盒棉签，他急忙走到书桌前，先是在桌上铺了一层棉花垫子，手托着被情欲冲昏头的小营，捧着至宝似的将它放在垫子上。坐下之后，他用浴巾往他凉飕飕的小腹上一遮。硬战在即。

“用棉签，没问题吗？”

小营当然不会回应他的话，它稍稍抬起臀丘，背部的毛发因为欲望根根分明。它等待着被人伺候，它想要被爱抚。

郑在玹动作极其缓慢地将棉签塞入小营的尾巴下面，一边观察着小营的神情，一边试探着抬起棉签的前端。他不清楚棉签是否摩擦到小营的准确部位，又害怕搓到方才的伤口，然而，小营愈渐昂起了头，鼻尖透着湿气，耳朵垂落两侧，一副飘飘欲仙的模样。应该是爽到了。他将棉签向上一顶，小营的尾巴瞬间膨胀到最大，双腿胡乱蹬着，一阵痉挛牵引着圆滚的臀向上提起，麻痹与疲软搅和着它的神志，它极其努力侧过身与他对视。

小营想要射。

与此同时，棉签的顶落又重又钝得重复了三次，小营被顶到起飞。郑在玹带着点坏心思，温热的手掌包裹住小营的臀，小家伙想要放飞自我，他偏不许，硬是让它动弹不得，只能被迫承受碾压生殖器带来的爽痛。情欲得不到正当发泄，小营那幼小的身躯在他的掌心中愈发柔软，它在求饶，毛发也变得服服帖帖，即使瘫软成一团海绵，挣扎的本能仍在持续。他揉捏着小营牌海绵，看似是在缓解它的痛苦，手拈着棉签倒是化作了大恶魔，盲扎着小营的生殖器，竟弄得小营连声呜咽，可怜兮兮。他再一次按压着小营，力道极轻，却在刹那间挤出了一滩清澈的液体。

小营的挣扎顿时停歇了，郑在玹同时舒了一口气。紧张又刺激，等候汐水消散。他松开手，放任小营撕扯着身体在软垫上翻滚，湿乎乎的小肚子面朝着他，柔嫩的身侧在曲线中溢出一缕肉脂，指缝塞满棉絮的小爪子伸向了他的手。轻巧的一拨楞。

他有点慌。

“小营你不会……”还要？？？

欲求不满的兔子实在是太可怕了。简直不知羞耻。

虽说很是不情愿，但郑在玹还是拿出了一根干净的棉签，紧接着问题就来了。小营情潮满满，然而它的结在冲顶之后进入休眠状态，缩回了耻毛丛中。他试着逗弄了几下，结的血红不堪入目，肿胀难以消除，堵在囊道口严密紧固，如果他的刺激过于强烈，准会引发结的炎症。他可不想把简单的事情弄复杂。

“今天就到此为止吧。”他再次尝试沟通。

小营用小爪子勾了勾蠢男人的手指，眼神湿漉漉，不是央求，而是命令——不行。它想要。立刻、马上。

郑在玹几度手足无措，举着棉签不知该如何下手。他眼神下瞟，凝视着结的下方，那里是不断开合的排泄口。他一咬牙、一跺脚，“会很疼啊，不许反悔。”

当尺寸完全无法贴合的棉签顶端对准小营的穴口之时，小家伙完全没有意识到危险即将来临，它甚至想把自己交付于郑在玹手中，一点点蹭到他手边，软嫩的鼻尖磨蹭着他的手背。它很安心。相对的，小营的撒娇纾解了郑在玹紧张。起先，他捏着棉签没急着戳进去，而是揉蹭着淡粉色的洞口，好让小营习惯异物的不适感。小营舒舒服服地霸占着他的手指，全身放松下来，他这才敢用棉签顶端挑开一层细肉，同时察看小营的反应。穴口薄薄的肉膜被棉签撑顶，粉色被稀释成白，酸胀猝然侵袭，小营抱住他的手指不停舔咬，它在学着如何承受身体被撑满，没有反抗，甚至有点享受。

“小营听话。”他摸了摸小营的头毛，“还差一点就进去了。”

然而，棉签的顶端进入了不到四分之一，很难再往前挤入。小营穴口处的肉膜很是窒涩，它高潮了两次，全身脱水，别说分泌肠液，它舔舐他手指的小舌头都是干涩刺痒的。他只好换一种方式，轻轻旋转着棉签，以迂回摩挲的手法缓慢推进，拧挤肠壁形成的刺激带动它的蠕动，艰难吐露出一星半点的粘液，又瞬间被顶端的棉花吸收。棉签的推挤伴随着膨胀，进入借助润滑顺利许多，然而疼痛愈发明显。小营的躁动逐步攀升。

郑在玹也有点焦躁了，心里盘算着不如就这样把棉签整个捅进去，让小营直接干燥高潮，但又觉得如此对待一只单纯的小动物，这行径实在是龌龊。他思绪恍惚，没注意拿捏力道，棉签被他狠劲儿一旋，小营的下体猛烈抽动，原本舔舐他手指的动作换成了发疯似的啃咬。完了。小营彻底坏掉。他听到了心碎的声音。

“你别动啊！”郑在玹额头直冒冷汗，“我这就给你拔出来！”

说得倒简单，他稍微动一下棉签，小营即刻拼命折腾，悬空蹬着双腿，一双大门牙已然陷进他手背上的肉里。他早已忘了疼，只想尽快释放小营的苦难，可他又不敢快速拔出棉签，这样只会给小营带来更加剧烈的痛苦。再一看，那棉签的顶端竟然全部没入了，只怕是伤到了内里的嫩肉，穴口即刻肿胀到通红，完完全全贴咬着裸露在外的木棒。他一手按住闹腾不已小营，用手指分开它的双腿，顺势扒开耻毛，呈现出受了伤的、完整的穴口。

他轻轻向外拉动木棒，过于臃肿的穴口满阻满塞，棉签拔不出来，那就只能进得更深，让它泄最后一次，或许还能放松一些。他的心跳悬在嗓子眼儿，用惯了手术刀的手罕见得哆嗦，颤颤巍巍地将棉签推入，进去一毫，翻卷起一层肉糜，唤醒小营的疯痴，又是一通任性的啃咬。它脆弱的穴口与他满是咬痕的手共存亡。纵使他想尽全力，而教科书上何曾提起过兔子的敏感点在何处，他操纵着棉签在小营的肠道里绕弯画圈，经由它神态上细枝末节的变幻，艰难地推测出开启潮涌的豁口。他一处处转移着刺探点，使棉签头向上拱起，在小营的肚子上隆起丘壑，继而狠心压下拨开耻毛的手指，棉签正好顶在结的下方，紧缚住结的囊层泛着透亮的光，“啵”的一声响，结从温囊的怀抱中弹了出来。喷出一汪潮水。

顽钝的凸挤不曾停歇，接连不断地推开欲念的波浪，汹涌而来，注入小营的神志，动荡不安、模糊不清、伴随喧嚣与嘶鸣，直至将它淹没溺息，切断了它所有的知觉。粉红色的潮思犹在，而它早早被冲昏了头，唯有乱了阵的下肢痉挛，也如同将息的焰火，覆灭在郑在玹的掌心之中。

肿胀渐渐消了，郑在玹取出小营体内的棉签，顶端耸拉着湿哒哒的脑袋，它竟然在一只兔子的发情期中耗尽了生命。小营在喷潮后失去了知觉，仰躺在软垫上时不时抽着腿，拥抱着美梦的祥云。它身边荡漾开一圈淡色的水印，还有许多说不清道不明的痕迹，接下来的一干问题只好由郑在玹亲手处理。

终于安顿好了小营，郑在玹凝视着小家伙的安详睡颜，而他满面愁容，很想对徐英浩诉苦，他在聊天界面上输入着“喂，我干了你的兔子”，而后又一个字一个字删除，换成了小营睡着的照片，外加“发情期完美的第一天，不用担心”。

发送成功。

“以后请多指教了。”

这话是对小营说的。


End file.
